Kim Possible III
by t-rex989
Summary: This story is a fusion with a certain anime. Read and find out which one. Please review


Arriving on Mars

It's begins in the year 2046… in outer space. In this void, there is a space shuttle on its way to Mars. On the shuttle is Detective Ron Stoppable. He used to be a member of the Chicago Police Department. However, he was just transferred to the Martian police Department of Tri-city area of Mars. The Tri-city was made up of three cities called Lowerton, Upperton, and Middleton.

Even though he hadn't arrived yet, Ron had been told a little about his new partner. Some girl by the named Kim Possible was his new partner, a strange name but who was Ron **Stoppable** to talk. When the shuttle's stewardess passed by his seat, Ron's thinking was interrupted. She wasn't human. The stewardess was one of the many second-type robots built on Mars. Ron, however, didn't give her a second glance since he didn't really like robots.

Ron's attention was then turned to the only other two occupants in this section of the shuttle. They were pop sensation Britina and her manager, Timothy North. "Brit, I'm not sure this unexplained vacation is a good idea," North told his employer. "Would you can it Tim? I've been on a worldwide tour. I need some time to relax," Britina replied. "Are you sure my luggage is alright?" Britina continued. "It cost a lot, but we have best security possible. So don't' be such a worrywart," her manager explained. "Well, even so, I'm going to go check on it," Britina told her manager. "But Brit, we are going to be landing soon," North told her. Despite this, Britina got up and simply said, "I don't care!" With that, she walked off. North put his head in his hand and groaned, "What am I going to do with that girl?" Ron made a slight chuckle at the sight. He read Timothy like a father to Britina. After seeing all that, he was beginning to think that the gossip pages were right on.

Cut to the high security cargo hold of the shuttle, it's easy to tell from the vault-like appearance that Timothy North wasn't kidding about it being expensive. Suddenly, the door opens! In the doorframe, we see a man with a blue trench coat, a scar under his left eye, and blue skin. The mystery man takes a few steps forward but stops when he hears an electronic voice announce, "Warning, cargo hold compromised! Warning, cargo hold compro….." Before it's finished, the mystery man shoots the console the electronic voice is coming from with a pistol. A few minutes later, the shuttle lands at the Middleton Space Port.

Ron and the rest of the passengers were now getting off the shuttle. Ron looks around curiously because he hasn't Britina since her conversation with Mr. North. Although he didn't find her, saw that a lot people in the terminal were fans. He was interrupted when three guys walk past him and one brushes his shoulder. Ron looks at them from behind and sees that the two on the side are muscle men with the height of 6'5" in business suits. While the one in the middle pulling a really large suitcase, is wearing a blue hat and trench coat. Ron feared the guy in the trench coat was a tycoon and the other two were his bodyguards. "How rude," he states and then heads in the opposite direction.

He walks a few feet until he hears a sound he is all too familiar with coming from behind him, the click of a gun. "Hold it right there!" a feminine voice shouts. Ron thinks this girl is talking to him so he stays motionless. "MPD, now tell me what's in that suitcase?" the voice shouted. Hearing this, Ron knew who ever this lady was she wasn't talking to him. He turned around and saw a girl with red hair, purple shirt, black jeans, and a gun holstered around her right leg aiming a pistol at the guy in the trench coat. The mystery man and his stooges turned around. Ron found it odd that this guy had blue skin. "Now listen here officer, I'm just a simple tourist. You have no right to look through my luggage or point a gun at me," the blue man stated. However, the red-haired officer was un-phased. "Well, if you're just a tourist, why is there blood leaking out of your suitcase?" she replied smugly.

Both Ron and the blue guy look at the case and see that blood really was coming from it. Mr. Blue does a double take and stutters, "Well, uh, you see, uh…Oh SNAP! Why didn't you two say anything?" he shouted to his guards but they didn't respond. "Oh never mind! Just get her!" the suspected murderer ordered his goons. Both goons then charge, the redheaded girl jumps over them, and then, she shoots one of them in the eye when they turn around. The shot merely knocked some skin off revealing the goons to be combat androids. "Well that would explain why they are so dumb," said Ron to no one in particular. The two robots reach into their coats and pull out a pair of pistols and opened fire. Fortunately, mystery cop was able to dodge the bullets and duck behind a pillar opposite the one Ron was taking cover behind.

Ron and the girl turned to look at each other seemingly ignoring the gunshots. "Hi there, you're Detective Stoppable from Earth right?" the lady asked. Ron calmly nodded. "I'm Kim Possible your new partner. Sorry we couldn't meet under better circumstances." "Feelings mutual" Ron replied. Ron then noticed that he had leaned out from behind the safety of the pillar and the robot that was undamaged spotted and took aim at him. Ron ducked back behind the pillar just in time. "So, KP, you don't mind if I call that? Are things always like this here on Mars?" Ron calmly asked which was followed by another gunshot. "You'd be surprised," Kim answered with equal calmness. The pillar she was hiding behind was then hit with another bullet. " Say Ron, you wouldn't happen to have a gun with you?" Kim asked her new partner with her same normal voice. "Sorry, but they confiscated it back on Earth," Ron casually answered. "Well, I guess there's only one way to do this," and with that, Kim jumped from behind her pillar and ricocheted off Ron's pillar up to hers and delivered three shots to the head of the bot she hit earlier causing it to collapse. She landed right in front of the other and then swipe kicked it exactly when it fired another shot. The fall cause the bullet to head to the suitcase the blue man was still pulling causing it to open. However, everyone was shocked to see what was inside the suitcase.

It was the body of the murdered Britina. Almost everyone present gasped at the sight. Ron, however, felt stupid for not putting Britina's mysterious absence and the blood on the suitcase together. But his attention was brought back to the blue murderer. "Listen here Missy! Do you have any idea how much those robots cost?" the criminal shouted. "No and for the record, my name is Kim Possible," Kim replied. "Big deal!" the blue guy retorted. With that, he pulled a grenade out of his pocket and threw it at the window. The murderer, then, jumped through a hole caused by the explosion. Both Kim and Ron ran to the hole only to see that the man had landed in a car a few feet below. "Kim Possible, you think you're all that but you're not!" the strange man shouted before he and his accomplice drove away.

Back at the space shuttle terminal, Ron was perplexed and puzzled. "So, Kim, any idea who that guy was or why he killed Britina?" Ron asked. "Not a clue," Kim relied casually. "Well, I guess I better check the victims body," Ron told his new partner. Ron did so but gasped after a few seconds of searching. "What is it Ron? Did you find something important?" Kim asked curiously. "Boy did I! Ms. Music Awards winner here, isn't even human," he shouted. "What do you mean?" Kim asked. "Come have a look and see for yourself," Ron told her. Kim did so and found that Britina's body had not organs, but robotic parts. "She's some sort of robot," Ron simply stated. Everyone was shocked by this news. However, Kim seemed especially shocked.


End file.
